wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
N'Zoth
N'Zoth (pronounced "Ne-Zoth" ''or "Ni-Zoth") is one of the confirmed Old Gods. Speculated to be deep under the sea in Azeroth, N'Zoth has rarely been spoken of throughout the world. However the creature has been noted in writings and has even communicated with Queen Azshara. During the fall of the Black Empire, following the death of Y'Shaarj, N'Zoth was the first of the old gods to be encased in an underground monolithic enchanted prison by the titans.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 (Pg 25) Due to the destruction of the Well of Eternity (also known as the Sundering) Queen Azshara was blasted far into the deeps of the seas. There, she created a deal with the Old Gods, specifically speculated to be N'Zoth. She was then cursed and transformed into a Naga. Background Blizzard employee comments In BlizzCon 2010's Quests and Lore panel, Chris Metzen revealed that the third named Old God, which was said to be revealed in Cataclysm, will be called "Nezoth/Ni'zoth", though its name was actually '''N'Zoth' Kaivax|date=19-Sep-2011 6:00 PM PDT}} Kaivax|date=20-Sep-2011 08:13 UTC}} and several people heard variations like N'Zath because the name was spoken and not written down officialy for awhile. N'Zoth appears to be an Old God which is still active. He seems to be related to the Faceless Ones. In a preview blog for Patch 4.3, N'Zoth was explicitly mentioned by name as aiding Deathwing via his minion who will appear as part of the Dragon Soul raid. In World of Warcraft In the Dragon Soul raid, Warlord Zon'ozz says: Speculated references in World of Warcraft Puzzle Box In Cataclysm, a new item was introduced, the . The following quotes are some of the possible things the box says when you attempt to open it: *''In the land of Ny'alotha there is only sleep...'' *''In the sleeping city of Ny'alotha walk only mad things.'' *''Ny'alotha is a city of old, terrible, unnumbered crimes...'' *''The drowned god's heart is black ice...'' *''At the bottom of the ocean even light must die.'' *''Have you had the dream again? A black goat with seven eyes that watches from the outside.'' *''In the sunken city, he lays dreaming.† :† This may be a refrece to Vashj'ir, due to the nature that some of it contains Highborn ruins...) Ny'alotha may be the Emerald Nightmare, the core of pure evil, in the Emerald Dream. The box also says: "In the sleeping city of Ny'alotha walk only mad things." The mad things may be the unwaking people, victims of the Emerald Nightmare which are captured in the Emerald Dream, forced to stay there forever. N'Zoth is likely the one who is truly responsible for the Emerald Nightmare, and not Xavius, who was merely a pawn of a greater evil, as stated in Stormrage. The "drowned god" could be N'Zoth. Vashj'ir The underwater zone Vashj'ir contains a few possible references to an Old God underneath. A cave called the Undershell below L'ghorek sprouts tentacles characteristic of an old god. Three ogre magi can be found there, maintaining a ritual to connect L’ghorek with the thing below. In the quest , Ick'thys the Unfathomable is summoned and states: ''"I laugh at you, feeble , but I will oblige. Now, let us return to my master, below!" In a quest which follows, , Erunak Stonespeaker states: "L'ghorek is the ancient that rests upon the shelf across from us. It is being controlled and its life energies slowly consumed by something immense beneath us." Stormrage The first time the living were made aware of (what was presumably) N'Zoth's existence was when Malfurion Stormrage sensed something deep down within the Rift of Aln, which he called 'an ancient evil'.Stormrage, page 389, although N'Zoth is not mentioned by name Malfurion tells players of this tale in World of Warcraft, during the quest : N'Zoth was probably also the Old God that drove Neltharion to the brink of insanity. Location of N'Zoth's prison Based on maps which depict Azeroth at various points throughout its history (both pre and post-sundering) contained in World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, it appears as though the location of N'Zoth's prison may be somewhere under the sea, south of Suramar City. Media Images File:Nzoth-hearthstone-wallpaper.jpg|Hearthstone wallpaper from the "Whispers of the Old Gods" expansion File:NZothArt.jpg|Full-size Hearthstone artwork by Tyson Murphy. File:Kalimdor-Ordered.jpg|The location of N'Zoth's prison in the pre-sundered world File:NZothLocationOverlay.png|Overlay of two pre-sundering maps, depicting the location of N'Zoth's prison in relation to Suramar. File:NZothPossibleLocation.png|Possible location of N'Zoth's prison in present-day Azeroth. File:Image-1458122505.jpeg|Fan art likely Cthulhu-inspired mistaken for N'Zoth Trivia * The whispers of the Puzzlebox draw parallels to the of . The term 'sunken city' might refer to , also from Lovecraft's works. * "N'zoth" is the name of a planet in the Star Wars universe. * N'Zoth is the first (and so far only) Old God to debut outside of World of Warcraft, being revealed to be a card in Hearthstone. References External links Feb 5th 2014 12:00PM}} de:N'Zoth Category:Old Gods